1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art:
Heretofore, semiconductor devices in which semiconductor elements such as transistors are sealed by a resin package, for example, have been proposed. Among such semiconductor devices, a semiconductor device provided with a semiconductor element having three electrodes, three leads electrically connected to these electrodes, and a resin package covering the semiconductor element and a portion of each of the three leads, for example, has been disclosed. The three electrodes are formed on the same surface of the semiconductor element. The semiconductor element is joined to one of the three leads. The three electrodes are respectively electrically connected to a different one of the three leads via three wires. The resin package covers the entirety of the semiconductor device, all of the three wires, and a portion of each of the three leads. Portions of the three leads that project from the resin package serve as terminal areas for mounting the semiconductor device. Known documents relating to semiconductor devices include JP-A-2012-190936, for example.
In a conventional semiconductor device, the semiconductor element may be smaller in plan view than the lead on which the semiconductor element is disposed. Thus, depending on the technician, the semiconductor element could possibly be displaced from the desired disposition location on the lead.